Collision
by PhDelicious
Summary: Sequel to Need and Desire...what happens when Sara returns to the lab? GSR


**Collision  
By PhDelicious  
GSR**

**Disclaimer**: Same as the last time: they're not mine so please don't sue.

* * *

The case hadn't been difficult. But Sara dawdled on her way back to the lab, her nerves and self-recrimination kicking into over drive. He hadn't really resisted her earlier, allowing her to daydream in his arms for a few minutes, and replenish her strength with his. He had stated his intent, but Grissom had reneged on her before, pulled away at the last moment, balked at the final step. Sara decided as she pulled back into the lab's parking lot that it was still his move, his turn to chase her. She walked slowly past his office, hoping to attract his attention, and then opted for the deserted layout room over the break room.

She was standing between a stool and the table, spreading out the evidence she'd collected when she felt Grissom enter the room. Her hands shook as she heard the door click shut behind him. The tremors increased when he came to stand just behind her peering over her shoulder. There was so much heat radiating off of him that Sara was tempted to pull off the sweater she'd put back on to leave the lab so that she could feel his skin against hers again. She started talking to distract herself.

"The suspect, Steven Jones, pointed a gun at the gas station's Mini-mart cashier and demanded that she empty the register. As he exited the store he collided with Sergeant Waters, who was off duty and out of uniform. The officer restrained and detained the suspect until Brass arrived. I have the security tape from the store and…"

The weight of his hand on her shoulder stopped her. He leaned over her to push through the pile of evidence she had amassed on the table. The solid press of his body rekindled her need. She wanted to be handled the way he handled the evidence; confident fingers running smoothly over exposed surfaces. The whisper of his words against her neck turned her knees to jelly.

"Looks like you've got this one pretty well wrapped up. How about we take a break?"

Sara sank back against Grissom and down onto the stool. The hand that had been caressing the evidence lifted to cup her chin. He stroked his thumb over her cheek as he turned her face to his. She knew there was no chalk dust and she was pretty sure that the tears that had been threatening all day had yet to fall. Sara pressed her head into his touch and the ache eased. She looked into his eyes and saw her own feelings reflected in their depths.

"Grissom"

"Come."

He backed away from her, releasing her from his enthralling touch, but holding her eyes. When she found herself unable to rise, Grissom gathered both her hands in one of his and tugged until she stood. Sara studied his open gaze for hints of things to come as he continued to back towards the door pulling her with him. She had been able to detect nothing beyond desire and determination by the time he reached for the door knob, but when she resisted his attempts to lead her out of the layout room panic and fear bloomed in his eyes. Grissom was the one who trembled as he released her.

Sara moved quickly to forestall any misunderstanding; reaching out to grasp his wrist as he withdrew. She drew her hand over his and then pressed forward to interlace their fingers. Grissom stared down at their hands in confusion. Then, as he lifted his eyes to hers, a tentative smile dawned on his face. He squeezed her hand and then tugged lightly to get her moving again. She hurried forward, expecting him to lead her out of the lab, but he didn't move and Sara was brought solidly up against Grissom's chest. His free hand once again found the skin of her lower back as his head dipped towards her. Sara sighed against Grissom's mouth as his lips whispered over hers.

"Time to go."

This time he stepped back and headed out of the lab. Sara followed quietly, content to allow him to lead for now. With each step they took together the darkness inside her receded and the need doubled. It was an odd sensation because since the day her childhood had crumbled around her, Sara had never felt one without the other. She wasn't sure how to handle this new ache, but she hoped to have years to figure it out.

* * *

A/N: I'm leaving this little story here, because I don't feel competent enough to write the intimate encouter that I imagine following this. If somebody is interested in doing it for me please let me know. 


End file.
